deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fantastische Vier
Die Fantastischen Vier, auch Fanta4, sind eine deutsche Hip-Hop-Band aus Stuttgart. Die Musiker sind Michael Bernd Schmidt alias Smudo, Thomas Dürr alias Hausmeister Thomas D und Michael Beck alias Michi Beck bzw. Dee Jot Hausmarke. Als Produzent der Band fungiert das vierte MitgliedAndreas Rieke alias And.Ypsilon, Manager der Gruppe ist seit 1989 Andreas Läsker. Geschichte Mitte der 1980er Jahre bildeten Michael Bernd Schmidt und Andreas Rieke das „Terminal Team“; 1989 stießen Michael Beck und Thomas Dürr hinzu. Unter dem Namen Die Fantastischen Vier traten die Musiker erstmals am 7. Juli 1989, auf einer selbstgezimmerten Bühne aus Europaletten, in einem ehemaligen Kindergarten in Stuttgart-Wangen auf. 1991 erschien ihr Stück Jetzt geht’s ab auf dem ersten deutschen Hip-Hop-Sampler Krauts with Attitude. Sie waren die erste Rap-Formation, die mit „Deutschem Sprechgesang“, wie die Fantastischen Vier ihre Musik nennen, bundesweit Schlagzeilen machten. Zwar gilt die Formation Advanced Chemistry als eine der ersten Gruppen, die Hip-Hop in deutscher Sprache umsetzten; den ersten Charterfolg im Genre Deutschrap hatten jedoch die Fantastischen Vier im Jahr 1992 mit dem Titel Die da!?!, mit dem sie bundesweit Aufmerksamkeit erregten und der Popularisierung des Genres maßgeblich den Weg bereiteten. Neben ihren gemeinsamen Alben waren Smudo, Thomas D, Hausmarke und And.Y auch mit Soloprojekten erfolgreich und hatten in den Jahren 1993 und 1994 auf Premiere ihre eigene wöchentlich ausgestrahlte TV-Sendung''Die Vierte Dimension'', die nach ihrem dritten Album benannt wurde. Auf der Popkomm 1996 gaben sie die Gründung ihres eigenen Labels Four Music bekannt. Das Label mit Sitz in Berlin sieht sich als Label von Künstlern für Künstler. Dieses gründeten sie nach ihrem Auszug aus ihrer Heimatstadt Stuttgart. Michael Beck (2010) Michael Beck beim Berlin05-Festival am 11. Juni 2005 Es dauerte drei weitere Jahre, bis Die Fantastischen Vier mit ihrem fünften Studioalbum 4:99 im April 1999 ihr erstes Album auf ihrem Label herausbrachten. Das Album stand zwölf Wochen in den deutschen Charts und erreichte Platz Eins. Es wurden vier Singles ausgekoppelt. Nach dem Platz-2-Hit MfG – mit freundlichen Grüßen wurden drei weitere Singles gleichzeitig veröffentlicht, die je einem der drei Rapper der Fantastischen Vier zugeordnet werden konnten: Le Smou (Smudo), Michi Beck in Hell (Michi) und Buenos Dias Messias (Thomas). Im Jahr 2000 nahmen Die Fantastischen Vier ein MTV Unplugged-Album in der Balver Höhle im Sauerland auf. Ende September 2004 veröffentlichten Die Fantastischen Vier das Album VIEL. Die Tour VIEL-Unterwegs begann Ende November 2004. Im September 2005 wurde die DVD Viel Live mit einem Konzertmitschnitt und einer Tourdokumentation veröffentlicht. Im November 2005 erschien unter dem Namen Best of 1990–2005 das erste Best-of-Album der Band, das neben sämtlichen Singles auch diverse andere Songs und rare, unveröffentlichte Aufnahmen der Band aus ihrer Anfangszeit, in der sie sich noch „Terminal Team“ nannten und auf Englisch rappten, beinhaltet. Die Fantastischen Vier liehen ihre Stimmen den vier Pinguinen in der deutschen Synchronisation der Animationsfilme Madagascar, Madagascar 2 und Madagascar 3. Im April 2007 erschien das Album Fornika, dem die Single Ernten, was wir säen vorausging und die Single Einfach sein folgte. Im Mai und Juni spielte die Band eine Clubtour unter dem Namen Fornika für dich, die sie unter anderem nach London, Paris und Minsk führte. Im November und Dezember folgte die Hallentournee Fornika für alle. Das Video zur im November 2007 veröffentlichten dritten Auskopplung Ichisichisichisich wurde im Rahmen eines Video Contests von einem Fan produziert.1 Eine Live-DVD zur Fornika für alle-Tour mit einem Mitschnitt der beiden Stuttgarter Konzerte wurde im April 2008 veröffentlicht; eine Woche vorher erschien mit Yeah Yeah Yeah eine weitere Single. Den Fantastischen Vier wurde 2009 als erste Gruppe der Paul-Lincke-Ring der Stadt Goslar für ihre Verdienste im Bereich des deutschsprachigen Sprechgesangs überreicht.2 Am 25. Juli 2009 spielten Die Fantastischen Vier auf dem Cannstatter Wasen in Stuttgart zum 20-jährigen Jubiläum ihres Bestehens vor ca. 60.000 Fans ein Konzert mit dem Namen Heimspiel.3 Die Band wurde dabei vom Orchester des staatlichen Bolschoi-Theaters aus Minsk begleitet. Mit A Tribute to Die Fantastischen Vier erschien zum 20-jährigen Bestehen der Band ein Tribute-Album, auf dem diverse Künstler Titel von den Fantastischen Vier covern.4 Im Mai 2010 wurde das Album Für dich immer noch Fanta Sie veröffentlicht. Als Vorab-Singleauskopplung erschien Gebt uns ruhig die Schuld (den Rest könnt ihr behalten). Zwei Monate nach der Veröffentlichung wurde das Album für 100.000 verkaufte Einheiten mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet.5 Am 28. September 2010 gaben Die Fantastischen Vier weltweit ein Live-Konzert, das zusätzlich zum Vorführort per Direktübertragung in Kinos gesendet und in 3D vorgeführt wurde. Das Konzert fand im Steintor-Varieté inHalle an der Saale statt und war in rund 100 Kinos in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz zeitgleich zu sehen.67 Im Juli 2012 nahmen die Fantastischen Vier erneut ein MTV-Unplugged-Album, wieder in der Balver Höhle im Sauerland, auf. Im Oktober 2014 erschien ihr neuntes Studioalbum mit dem Titel Rekord. 8 Zusätzlich agierten sie in der deutschen Version des Charity-Songs "Do They Know It's Christmas" von Band Aid mit, der am 21.November 2014 Weltpremiere feierte. Projekte Megavier Nach einem gemeinsamen Auftritt mit der Band Megalomaniax in der Frankfurter Batschkapp im Dezember 1993 wurde 1994 das Metal-/Hip-Hop-Projekt Megavier gegründet. Zu dieser Zeit war diese Art von Crossover in der Metal- und Alternative-Szene sehr beliebt. Im September 1994 wurde ein Album veröffentlicht, das zirka 80.000 Mal verkauft wurde. Nach der Veröffentlichung folgte eine Tour mit 20 Konzerten in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz.9 Das Projekt wurde im November 1994 beendet.10 Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie * 1997: Nur für Erwachsenen! * 2001: Was Geht * 2003: Soloalbum (Gastauftritt) * 2005: Madagascar (Synchronstimmen der Pinguine) * 2008: Madagascar 2 (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Synchronstimmen der Pinguine) * 2012: Madagascar 3: Flucht durch Europa (Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted, Synchronstimmen der Pinguine) Auszeichnungen * 1LIVE Krone ** 2007: in der Kategorie „Bestes Album“ (Fornika) ** 2009: in der Kategorie „Lebenswerk“ ** 2010: in der Kategorie „Bestes Album“ (Für Dich immer noch Fanta Sie) ** 2011: in der Kategorie „Bester Live-Act“ * Bravo Otto ** 2000: „Bronze“ in der Kategorie „Hip Hop National“ ** 2004: „Silber“ in der Kategorie „Hip Hop National“ * Comet ** 1996: in der Kategorie „Live Act“ ** 1999: in der Kategorie „Video National“ (Mfg) ** 2004: in der Kategorie „Video National“ * ECHO Pop ** 1992: in der Kategorie „Nachwuchspreis“ ** 1996: in der Kategorie „Videoclip national“ (Sie ist weg) ** 2000: in der Kategorie „Gruppe National/International Rock/Pop“ ** 2005: in der Kategorie „Gruppe National Hip Hop/R&B“ ** 2008: in der Kategorie „Beste Gruppe National Rock/Pop“ * Weitere ** 1993: RSH-Gold in der Kategorie „Nachwuchspreis“ (Die da!?!) ** 2009: Paul-Lincke-Ring ** 2009: Deutscher Musikautorenpreis ** 2010: Goldene Kamera in der Kategorie „Beste Musik National“ ** 2014: Bambi in der Kategorie „Beste Musik National“ Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Raop Kategorie:Four Music Kategorie:Fantastische Vier Kategorie:"Ältere" Rapper